Silence of the Awakened
by Dark Master 1988
Summary: [Sequel to Sokai's Req. for a Dream] Ten years have passed since that fateful night. Meridian is in shambles. A leader is missing. Something arises from the dead that can change the fate of the world. Rated T for lang., sugg. themes, and violence.


…_tick tock…tick tock…_

_That sound…it is counting down what I left of my wasted life. What's left of my pure, unadulterated, innocence after that night that blood stained and tainted my soul. But the most alarming thing is what little of my sanity I have left._

_Their voices…they keep me awake with the greatest fear that has ever freeze me. Ever since that night, their bodies…screaming for help…screaming for me…screaming for that person that I have vowed never to mention in my thoughts ever again._

_Every day…every night…they kept me awake…_

_I awoke each night with my body off from my bed, cold and sweaty. Why…?_

_These hands of mine may be clean on the surface, but in the inside, the hands are impure and stained with pain and suffering. Pain caused by my acceptance of my destiny._

_Shortly after that night, I talked with the family members of my friends. There, I told them everything that happened… every gruesome detail. Unfortunately, many of them were outraged that I didn't do something about this unexpected tragedy. Some of them even went to far lengths to harm me in any way possible. But, at this point, those were the least of my worries._

_I have repeatedly told myself that I would no longer write in my diary as it was very childish for an 18 year old like me to be writing down every nook and cranny of my life. But with no one to believe me, I felt that the only person who would believe even a word would be myself._

_For some time, these memories wouldn't let go of me, forcing my life to become very unfocused and disordered. It continues to take a toll on whom I am as a person and with each passing day, I'm becoming someone I'm not._

_As I write this, I began to wonder if everything was changed from that night, would I remain to be my former self and not as a depressed shadow of myself…?_

_If for some reason I succumb to this madness…if I should completely lose my mind and went into an uncontrollable, self-destructive rage……I want someone to kill me. I don't care who it is, just as long as I can escape from this destructive insanity that consumed my body for some time. Even if it's…her…_

-Extracted from the diary of Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom on the date of March 11, 2008-

* * *

Darkness blanketed a thriving city with great potential. While the city was bustling with great, robust energy, the night gave away an answer suggesting otherwise. 

Since a decade ago, the town of Meridian has been freed of its tyranny. From the words of Yan Lin, the realm was ruled under Prince Phobos as he caused many people to suffer from malnutrition, poverty, and death. For many generations, Phobos had Meridian in his iron-fisted grip at the cost of many. Many felt that nothing could be done to take down the power-seeking monster, even with the sanctioned group of rebels determined to overthrow the prince.

That is until news broke out that the next generation of a group of young women with special elemental powers has been found. Many citizens of Meridian rejoiced of this as this could be their salvation for their survival. The group of women, known as the Guardians of the Veil, would aid the rebels in overthrowing the empire created by Phobos. Another rumor during this time that ran rampant is the recent discovery of a girl that happens to be the long lost sister of Prince Phobos. Not only this, but she is also the lost queen of Meridian. This alarmed concern for the Prince.

For months during 2006, the group consisting of Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin, aka W.I.T.C.H, have repeatedly thwarted every action taken by the prince. With the revelation of Phobos's sister however, their mission proved to be a very daunting task for us.

Phobos's right hand man, a shape shifter named Cedric, confronted the girl known as Elyon Brown to undergo a 'change' as he revealed to her a past she never thought actually happened. This changed her outlook on what her life means and her feelings towards her friends, who kept this information from her.

For some time, W.I.T.C.H had fought hard to convince their friend Elyon that she is danger that her brother has other plans with her. But she didn't forgive them for keeping this secret hidden from her and decided to bond with her brother instead; a mistake that almost killed her.

When a ceremony involving Elyon's coronation was almost complete, the rebels and the guardians quickly acted to make sure that the ceremony doesn't happen…

With their cooperation, W.I.T.C.H and the rebels managed to put an end to Phobo's plan and saving Queen Elyon and Meridian from a hellish onslaught. Immediately after his defeat, he was sentenced to be exiled.

With victory came the time the girls can finally relinquish their jobs and return to their normal lives. However, it is easier said than done…

* * *

The date is sometime in January, in the year 2010. 

In the dark night pouring with rain, many rebels were aiding denizens to their homes while others were patrolling the vicinity. Many felt unsure on their safety as the Guardians weren't around to aid the rebels. The lightning clapped with tremendous force, scaring the children into fear. Numerous conversations have quietly filled the neighborhoods, whispering rumors that a person has returned to exact his revenge on Queen Elyon, now in her early 20's.

Lurking in the shadows, a cloaked figure overheard a conversation coming two rebels. A nameless fear awoke inside the person's heart, reminding the person of all of the horror the person has faced throughout the person's life.

"…So, he's back. Hmm…"

* * *

**-W.I.T.C.H: Silence of the Awakened-**

Written by Dark Master1988, based on the W.I.T.C.H fan-fiction story, 'Requiem for a Dream' written by Sokai.

W.I.T.C.H created by Elisabetta Gnone.**  
**

* * *

"…Well…back in business…" 

The cloaked figure turned away from the crowd and into the alley. The person's feet clapped against the water laden streets as she ran towards the castle. Once she approached the bridge however, she is stopped in her tracks as she saw castle guards guarding the gates leading to the interior of the castle.

"Damn… Just like the old days…" she chuckled to herself as she flew stealthy around the guards. The orc-like guards heard a "CLOP!" behind their backs. They turned around to see what made that noise. They saw nothing.

"What the hell? I thought I heard someone…" growled one guard in a curious manner.

Another guard growled, "…Get back on patrol. It could be just—HEY!"

What they spotted was the cloaked woman, running towards the staircase. Panting, the cloaked figure rushed up the tower where the throne room is located. She knew that monsters will block her path to her destination. In fact, two guards are expecting her up ahead.

The cloaked woman stopped as she raised her hand and gazed at the stray swords. Her hands glowed a green aura for a few seconds before she commanded her new found weapons to dart themselves to their targets. Though the guards were able to block the swords, they couldn't anticipate the quick movement of the woman, who grabbed a spear and quickly stabbed one of the guards.

Pulling the bloody spear out of the dead body, the woman made her way to the door. As she predicted, more monsters blocked her path.

"No one is to interrupt the meeting between Prince Phobos and the Queen, Elyon." bellowed a guard as he raised his axe in preparation for combat. The woman stood there in intimidation as she turned her head to see numerous guards surrounding her. Later, she took a glance at the stairway, seeing that she still had some ways to go.

Clenching both of her fists to a point where either of the hands were covered with fire or ice, she said, "Well, tell your prince …that he's about to have a last minute addition to his meeting agenda," as she raised her fists…

* * *

Inside the throne room, swords clashed with great ferocity. A long haired man dressed in dark red watch two men from the large chair as they were in the midst of a battle. Blood splattered everywhere on the marble floor as the fight grew into a bloodbath. Many guards laid either with their eyes stabbed or have a missing limb. 

Above them is a crystal prison containing two people. One of them had a blue dress and blonde hair. The other is a bald man with a crest mark on his forehead. The two are trapped inside the crystallized cage as they watch the bloody fight take place.

"…pant…pant…You just don't know when to give up, do you?" hissed a young man as he lunged his sword at another man dressed in a brown trench coat. The trench coat wearing man dodged the attack, but not without throwing his trench coat at the man that attacked him. Doing so temporarily blinds him.

"CEDRIC! Quit fooling around! KILL THAT DAMN REBEL!!" yelled the long-haired man as Cedric in his snake form whipped his tail at the young man.

"I wish I could do something to help Caleb." whispered the Queen of Meridian, Elyon. Witnessing the battle for some time, Elyon began to wonder just what would the outcome of the battle will be if this never ended. Right beside her, the bald headed man known as the Oracle glanced at the thick piece of wood holding the door shut.

"There must be something I can do to help." panicked Elyon as her brother glanced at the fear-riddled queen.

"Oh, don't worry little sister. I know what you're thinking, 'Just when will this battle end?' Well, I'll tell you that it will end once your bodyguard is…you know. But don't worry, little sister. Once Caleb's gone, we can settle how Meridian's future will be shaped." chuckled the sinister Prince Phobos as he walked towards where the two prisoners stood in defiance of his presence. "Of course, we will have to work out some compromises in order for this to work out."

"Brother, I'll never give in to your thinly veiled plans. Once, I may have fallen prey to your negotiations. I won't fall to your trap again!" cried out Elyon, as she kept banging on the crystal wall that separated her from the battle.

"Elyon, it's no use. The only thing we can hope for is if Caleb can pull through from Cedric's rage." The Oracle solemnly said as he saw Caleb being thrown across the room. Caleb's body got weaker and bloodier with each passing minute as the reptilian shape shifter morphed back into his human form. He unsheathed his sword and swiped at the rebel leader.

Caleb let out a scream as he lay on the floor. He struggled to get up, but Cedric slammed his tail on his legs, making sure he would not move anywhere.

"Thissss is where it ends, Rebel."

_**CRASH!**_

"_I don't think so, Scale Face!"_ A voice called out from behind the cold-blooded hybrid.

At the large doorway, the lightning illuminated the darkness of the throne room. Contrasting from the dark light stood the same cloaked woman with lightning crackling from her fingertips. Beside her on the floor laid burnt soldiers that she overcame prior to the throne room.

"Who are you?" hissed Cedric.

"Aw, that's the proper way to greet me? Well, here's something that'll refresh your mind…" laughed the cloaked figure as she shot electricity from her fingertips directly on Cedric's head.

The electricity surged Cedric's skull, electrocuting him with a deadly force. Each passing second, Cedric struggled to escape from the barrage of electricity the cloaked figure shot. The force was too great for him to maintain in his body. Just before his body couldn't take any more abuse, he noticed an amulet glowing from the woman's body. It looked too similar for him.

"…That…It can't…be…the Guardian…"

With Cedric gasping for his last breath, the electricity enclosed his body to a complete stop. Small sparks of lightning crackled from his body as the cloaked woman turned her attention towards the corrupt prince.

The cloaked figured spoke in a sarcastic, yet robot-like manner, "Oh, Phobos…You must be shaking in your boots right now."

Caleb, who is lying on the carpet floor, glanced at the cloaked woman. Just who is that wearing the cloak, the rebel thought as the cloaked figure faced the tyrannical prince.

"Hmm…impressive entrance you made there. We were just talking about what route the merry land of Meridian should take for future generations to come." said Phobos as he threw a glass of wine at the feet of the woman. As he walked towards the cloaked woman, his fingers were firmly grasped with a Claymore sword. "It's a disrespectful action to be intervening with the discussion of politics. Why don't you just leave this manner at the hands of the adults? You have two choices: By leaving this realm or we can do this the hard way."

Above the floor, the Oracle focused his attention towards the cloaked figure as Elyon glanced at the man beside her.

"This is really interesting that she decided to come here…" he smiled.

Elyon looked confused as to what the Oracle just said. "What do you mean 'she decided to come here…?'?"

The Oracle gave away nothing but, "Just watch, your Highness…"

Back on the floor, the rebel leader Caleb laid on the floor, battered and weak. He watched Phobos marched his way towards the cloaked woman with evil intentions in his mind.

"…ughn…be careful…"

"So, you decided you want to induct yourself to some bloodshed, have you not?" Phobos chuckled as he pointed his sword at the cloaked woman.

The cloaked woman seems to not faze by the prince's words. She stood valiantly against the prince's dominance, letting out a slight smile on her face.

"Whatever you said, Phobos…you'll serve me as a worthy adversary to be tested on…" The cloaked woman said as she unwrap her cloak to reveal herself.

With this unraveling, Caleb and Queen Elyon gasped at what they saw. They could not believe their eyes.

Caleb's eyes widen as he witnessed his friend back in Meridian. "…N-no…is that really her…?!?"

Elyon had a similar expression as Caleb. She could not believe 'she' had returned. Beside Elyon, however, the Oracle shows on his face that he isn't surprised by this unraveling.

Elyon stuttered, "I-it's…impossible…It's…really…her…It's really…W-Will…?"

The figure who has been cloaked since her arrival revealed herself to everyone in the room. Her crimson red hair stood out as it was a hue of red that almost resembled blood. Her eyes had a flat gaze; with a pale brown that closely borders on a hue of yellow, the look she had gave off something that has little to no emotion. The Guardian attire the redhead once wore, consisting of a purple long-sleeved midriff top, teal skirt, purple boots, and teal/yellow striped stockings, is no longer present. In its place is a newer outfit consisting of a blood red tank top, spiked armbands, black military boots, and forest green cargo pants. The wings are no longer present, but to the one who is revealed as Will Vandom, this isn't a problem for her.

Phobos held his sword in a ready position as Will remained stationary.

"So, long time no see, Guardian…Tell me, what brings you this palace?"

When Phobos asked, there was no response. The prince kept demanded a sullen Will to reply to his answer, but to no avail. Angered by this; Phobos thrusts his sword at the redhead only to miss his target. Will countered his attack with a swift punch to his nose. She followed this with a side kick to the head, causing Phobos to cough up a stream of blood. This is strike number one.

Phobos cleaned off the blood on his cheek. With his teeth clenched, he quickly grabbed his sword that was knocked out of his hands and attempted to strike the redhead again. However, Will clasped the incoming blade with her hands, stopping the attack. Though her hands are bleeding from the sharp cut the sword gave to her, she fails to notice the pain. Through her own magic, she cut off part of the blade telepathically and darts the piece at Phobos's eye. The piercing scream from Phobos only fueled Will's desire to end the madness caused by the prince. Once again, the prince dropped his sword. Seething with pain and vengeance, Phobos reached down to grab his sword, but Will fired a barrage of lightning that enveloped his body. She then threw him across the throne room and into the wall.

"…You look like you don't need this…can I keep this…?" Will chuckles to herself in a monotone voice as she hovered to the debris covered prince with a sword in her hand. The thing that crept in his mind was the very thing that he himself inflicts on the denizens of Meridian: fear. This is strike number two.

While Will continues to relentlessly attack Phobos seems to emit an end to the darkness that has plagued Meridian for some time, to Elyon, something didn't seem right. Why is Will here in Meridian? She watch helplessly as her brother resorted to using his magic to keep the redheaded Guardian at bay.

Unfortunately, whenever Phobos used dark magic to attack Will, it doesn't seem to harm her in any way. Instead, the dark magic is reflected by the Guardian like it was nothing. But, a more alarming discovery came as Elyon noticed that Will's behavior and attitude became increasingly violent in nature. What scares her is that Will is actually enjoying it.

After some time, the prince panicked as each blast of his dark magic can't seem to take down the Guardian. Will, meanwhile, slid her fingers across the blade as she walked to Phobos to a point where she is right in front of him. Phobos quivered in fear.

"…Isn't this a shame…the wonderful Prince Phobos…the same guy who killed numerous people…would fear come back to haunt him to a point where he just wants to kill himself…in sake that he would escape his worst down bringing…"

"…S-stop…Guardian…you aren't like this…I swear that if you kill me…you have to eat your own words…you…will be reduced to my level…You'll be just as evil as anyone whose ever killed someone…P-please...STO-- " gasped the Prince in hopes of pleading mercy to Will.

Sadly, Will didn't give a shit about Phobos's bargaining. With the sword in her hands, Will said,"…Bored now…" as she swung the sword, decapitating Phobos of his head.

This shocking action bewildered Caleb and Elyon…how could their friend do this…

* * *

To them, this is the last thing they ever want to see their friend Will Vandom do. A few moments of silence filled the room with disquieting comfort. It all doesn't seem right. Will stood on the floor like a statue, looking down at the pool of blood that appeared around Phobos. She gazed at her cold, pale hands. Covered with blood, she silently walked out of the throne in order to open a portal that led her to own realm. Through Caleb's and Elyon's eyes, they noticed her clasping her hands to her head. The Oracle smiled at the defeat of Phobos with great pleasure. 

However, despite this, Elyon felt that something was wrong with Will. Wanting to find out what's wrong, Elyon created a mirror image of herself and told her to follow her through the portal.

Fortunately, Elyon's Ghost caught up with the redhead just as she was about to gate herself through the portal.

Approaching cautiously, Elyon's Ghost shyly asked, "…W-Will..? Wh…what happened to you?"

The sullen WITCH glanced at the Queen's Ghost with a somewhat warm feeling in her heart. Though she wondered why Elyon was so concerned for her, as she felt she has enough to worry about, she knew she could trust her. In fact, she is one of the only ones left that she trusts.

"…You want to know…It's a long story…"

For the next few minutes, Will told Elyon's Ghost everything that happened with her within the last few years. During the course, the tear-ridden Will talked in a way that exudes that she has reached her limit.

"…It feels like I really fucked up my life ever since that night. Why didn't I stop this from happening!!! WHY COULDN'T I CONTROL MYSELF BACK THERE WITH YOUR BROTHER!!!" yelled Will as she pounded her still-bloody fist onto the ground. The sorrow she held over during the fight has reached around her. Images flashed in her mind, ranging from the recent battle to the fateful night back in the day. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY! IT'S BEACAUSE OF THIS FREAKING TALISMAN! IT'S BEEN CONTROLLING ME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Elyon's Ghost wrapped her arms around her. Calming her down, Elyon's Ghost said, "Will…It's not your fault…I know what you did was highly uncalled for, but I forgive you…"

The two young women hugged each other; but to Elyon's Ghost, she noticed that Will is still losing it when she said, "Elyon…should I ever lose my sanity…I want someone to kill me…I don't care if it's you or Caleb…or even her….

* * *

In the dark abyss, seemingly an alternate dimension, a skeletal corpse was floating in the darkness. The fresh scent of death has token over the body as maggots hungered of the remaining flesh of a young female body. 

Out of the thin air that encases the dark world appeared a ghost. She had on a white dress that billowed in the nonexistent air; her red hair covered her pale face as she floated towards her once-flourished body. The ghost waved her hands against the body, wiping away some of the maggots that covered the body.

"How long has it been? It feels like not much time has passed since I offered myself to live in a solitary place like this."

Her face gazed at the lightless world in a way that remembers that night…

"…Will…" the ghost spoke quietly as images flashed in her mind. "...That selfless bitch…always throwing her life around for people who are beyond any help...those who don't need help...those who want nothing to do with her…and yet…she tried to save me from my own destruction…"

Continually floating the darkness, the ghost glanced at the corpse before saying, "…I feel like I might…have…to…repay the favor…"

**i. Prologue -END-**

* * *

DM 1988: Well, what can I say...This idea of continuing the talented Sokai's 'Requiem for a Dream' story has been inside my head for quite a while, but never as intense as of recent days. Hopefully, this story does justice for both me and the original author. 

Also, if some parts of the story makes zero sense to you, than it's best that you check out Sokai's 'Requiem for a Dream' story in her profile. Believe me, you won't be disappointed with her story.


End file.
